


Fantastic Fantasies

by winkola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkola/pseuds/winkola
Summary: Draco convinces Harry that he wants to be fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



Harry is speechless. He feels the nudge of the Firewhiskey bottle against his lips, the fire of it going down his throat as he takes another swallow. But he is really numb.

“-te. Mate!” The click of Ron’s fingers bring him back to the present. The dark, dank air of the Leaky overshadows his vision of the smooth white arse pumping-

“Harry!”

“S- sorry mate. Busy week at the office.” Harry wipes his sweaty palms on the top of his jeans.

“You were fine when you first came in-”

“I’m going to get another drink!” Harry interrupts Hermione, practically jumping from their table and running to the Leaky’s bar.

He plops himself on a stool, leg jiggling faster than the rhythm of The Weird Sisters on the wireless. He looks around the dark bar, eyes skimming over his friends in the corner. He’s looking for anything to distract himself because his mind keeps stubbornly replaying the scene he’d just stumbled upon in the alley.

_Mark Thatcher’s hands in that powerful grip, pinning them to the wall above Mark’s head. Mark’s long legs spread apart to make room for Malfoy as he slammed Mark’s hips into the wall. Fucking him-_

Shit. Harry wipes his brow. He’s so hard.

Why the hell did he come back in here? It feels like his brain has been completely switched off; his consciousness completely narrowed to the throbbing ache between his legs. He’d wanted to masturbate right then and there like a pervert, watching Malfoy buggering the fuck out of their Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Or maybe shove Mark aside and beg Malfoy to-

“Hello Potter.”

Harry jumps. “Malfoy! Er- when did you get here?”

Harry’s imagination stretches the few seconds before Malfoy replies into agonizing hours. It’s probably his sick, overexcited imagination thats giving Malfoy that smug look.

“Just got here,” Malfoy lied through his teeth. “Had a meeting with Thatcher. We had a few things to discuss.”

 _Yeah, I bet._ Harry takes a surreptitious glance behind Malfoy, looking for Mark but not seeing any sign of the bigger man. Come to think of it… why were Mark and Malfoy even out-

“Fancy a drink Potter?”

“No! I’ve got one.” Harry turns to look at the empty bar in front of him. “Er- I mean- I had one. But I’d finished it.” Harry stumbles about like a nervous first year. “Actually,” Harry pushes himself up and off his stool, deciding that he would definitely be useless for the rest of the night- maybe the week, “I think that I’ll be heading home for the night.”

The smile on Malfoy’s face tightens. “Of course. Sure. Long day.” Malfoy gives Harry’s shoulder a pat and then turns away to look for the bar staff.

Harry’s eyes linger on his retreating form. He feels helpless as the warmth of Malfoy’s touch fades. Finally, he sighs and pulls out his wand to apparate. _Merlin,_ he needs a wank.

*

“I think this is one for Accidents and Catastrophes,” Erin slides the folder containing the writeup of their latest case across their shared desk to Harry.

Harry comes out of his daydream, the fantasy of Malfoy gripping his hips fading away. “I can get that.” Harry volunteers nonchalantly.

“Really?” Erin’s look defines sardonic. _Okay, maybe not so nonchalantly._

“What?” Harry studies the wall behind Erin’s back.

“Harry, I usually have to bribe you to even _touch_ the reports.” Erin leans back on her chair, folding her arms over her chest and giving Harry a level look. “You did this thing ,when we were first assigned together, where you pretended to be allergic to filling them out.”

“I’ve grown,” Harry gives her his best winning smile.

“Great!” Erin slaps her hand down on the case file and pushes it further towards Harry. “You’re so grown that you can pick me up a cuppa on your way back. Thanks partner!”

That’s okay, Harry was feeling thirsty anyway. Ha.

“And Harry,” Erin calls just as Harry is leaving their office. Harry turns around. “Try not to salivate all over him.”

“What?” _How did she know?_

“Oh come on Harry! You can’t seriously think you were being subtle.” Erin chuckles, completely ignorant of the the battle going inside Harry.

Erin’s chuckle becomes a full on laugh when she sees Harry’s horrified expression. “I know your practically gagging for Thatcher to bend you over his desk.”

“What! I am not!” Harry is actually scandalized. The very accusation-

“He is completely your type Harry.”

“I don’t have a type.”

“Big. Strong. Powerful.” Erin smugly counts on her fingers. “It’s not actually that hard to see with all the aggression you ooze.”

Harry would be offended if he wasn’t so relieved. “Whatever McKinney. And you go to the bistro across from us for that swill disguised as tea. Not because of the freckled face of their new bus boy.”

Harry leaves Erin gaping.

*

“Potter! What are you doing here?” Mark Thatcher greets Harry as he enters Accidents and Catastrophes with his usually jovial air. Harry returns the greeting with a tight smile. “Haven’t seen you here in a while. Been busy, eh? Don’t blame you though. You wouldn’t believe what we’ve been going through...”

Harry examines Thatcher as the man rambles. Everything about him seems so powerful. Thatcher isn’t exactly bulky but he is definitely muscled. His hands clench and release as he gestures through his story, flexing his muscles underneath his dress shirt. He has a strong, chiseled jaw but his face softens when he laughs. If there is a word to describe the man it’s big; larger than life.

Harry can recall countless fantasies of Thatcher and Harry in bed on a lazy morning. Thatcher slowly, achingly opening him up; readying Harry to be spread open and fucked into the mattress. Harry shivers.

But then the scene from yesterday merges into the fantasy and suddenly Malfoy is pinning Harry to the bed.

“Like that Potter?” Malfoy whispers to Harry. Merlin. How is Malfoy still able to talk when Harry can’t even-

“Potter?”

Harry moans. … Then blinks rapidly as he comes back to himself. Malfoy and Thatcher are both staring at him. Thatcher looks concerned. Malfoy looks close to laughing. When had Malfoy gotten here?

“We- er- we have an... erm case.” Harry flounders. He holds the case files out between Malfoy and Thatcher pathetically.

“Nice of you to deliver it personally, Potter. By hand.” Malfoy’s smirk looks like it’s fighting to eat his whole face.

Harry frowns. “It’s another of the enchanted toasters.” It’s almost a relief to know that this sudden attraction to the blonde doesn't stop Harry from seeing what a bastard Malfoy can be.

“Actually Potter-” Thatcher starts but Malfoy interrupts. “I’ve got this, Mark.” Malfoy gives Thatcher a friendly smack on the back. Harry’s eyes narrow when Malfoy’s hand lingers. “Shacklebolt’s asking for you, remember?”

“Right! Thanks Malfoy.” Thatcher waves at Harry on his way out.

Malfoy comes closer to Harry then casually leans over a nearby desk. He crosses his arms over his chest. If Harry didn’t know better he might have said that Malfoy was posing. “I’m over that case Potter. You can direct your questions to me.”

“I don’t have any questions.” Harry straightens up and crosses his own arms. It’s not that he feels intimidated or anything- its just that the air between him and Malfoy suddenly feels charged. Harry feels another shiver, this time one of anticipation. “I’m just handing over the details Auror McKinney and I gathered at the scene.”

Malfoy looks at Harry speculatively as if considering something. The intensity of his gaze makes Harry more nervous, more excited. _What is Malfoy thinking,_ Harry wonders.

Suddenly Malfoy straightens, bringing his body even closer to Harry. Harry struggles not to step back. Malfoy reaches for Harry but it is only to take the files from Harry. Not that Harry was anticipating anything. “We’ll have to go over the files.” Malfoy turns from Harry and begins to walk deeper into the department. “Just to confirm the validity of the report. Standard procedure. You understand.”

Harry follows, righteous with indignation. “ _Standard procedure?_ Since when?” True, Harry generally avoids paperwork like the plague but he’d quickly learned the annoying lesson that incorrectly filing paperwork lead to even more filing. Any paperwork he does is done meticulously. This was just typical Malfoy being a prat. It stings a little because Harry had thought that the few years that he and Malfoy had been co-existing as Ministry employees had made their relationship tolerable, if not friendly. Is this childish act indication that Malfoy is reverting to Hogwarts days?

What a perfect time for Harry to start noticing that Malfoy fills out his clothes deliciously.

Malfoy walks into an office, presumably his own, without looking back. Harry follows and Malfoy’s door closes after him with a click and an activation of privacy wards.

“What’s this really about Malfoy?”

“It’s about you, actually.” Malfoy wandlessly transports the files to his desk then comes up to Harry. Harry takes an involuntary step backwards but feels the door against his back. “How dense can you be, Potter?”

“What?” Malfoy smells good. Harry can feel the heat coming off the blonde. He can feel his own body reacting to the fact that if he moves his head just so he can finally discover if Malfoy’s lips are actually as soft as they look. _How long has he wanted to kiss Malfoy? Has he always felt this way?_

“I almost lost it last night.” Malfoy’s voice seems rougher. _Wait-_

“Last night?” Does Malfoy know that Harry knows? Is that what this is about? Is Malfoy embarrassed that Harry saw him and Thatcher? Is this revenge?

Suddenly Malfoy’s hands are gripping Harry’s hips. Malfoy uses his grip to slam Harry back, further up the wall-

Shit! A quick feel reveals that Harry left his wand at his desk

-then Malfoy swings his own hips forward. Harry gasp as Malfoy grinds against him.

“Uh!” Harry groans. Malfoy is hard.

“You. are. so. oblivious.” Malfoy grits every word out with a thrust.

Harry’s hands come up to grip Malfoy’s shoulders.

Malfoy’s right hand comes off Harry’s hip to rip his shirt out from his pants. Malfoy’s hand snakes underneath Harry’s shirt to find his right nipple, pinching it as Malfoy grinds against Harry once again.

Harry shakes as his head swings back, colliding with the door. He struggles, trying to catch his breath. “Draco,” he moans.

Malfoy brings his mouth to Harry’s throat. “I tried being gentle. Should of known you were too dense for that.”

Harry tries to muster up some outrage at Malfoy’s insult but his brain is too busy melting. Malfoy’s other hand has found its way into Harry’s trousers. Harry waits for the inevitable touch of Malfoy’s hand on Harry’s cock.

...and waits.

“What?” Harry asks, his voice weak.

“Do you want this?” Malfoy poses the question to Harry’s neck.

“What?”

“This isn’t just a fuck Potter.”

Harry looks down at Malfoy’s neck. There are splotches of red among the pale skin.

“It’s not just a fuck.” Harry answers softly then leans down and places a kiss on Malfoy’s neck.

The kiss must have stirred something in Draco because between one blink and the next Harry is trouser-less with his legs firmly wrapped around Draco. Draco’s arms flex as he grips Harry’s arse.

“Your pants,” Harry complains. “They’re in the way.”

“Take them off then.” Then he is kissing Harry, the distraction of his hips allowing Draco to easily slip his tongue into the brunette’s mouth.

Everything feels so hot and Harry can’t focus but he needs to get the blondes pants off, needs to feel Draco. But-

“Stop,” Harry moans against Draco’s lips. “Wait Draco. Stop.”

Groaning, Draco pulls back a little.

“This isn’t going to work against the wall.” Harry squirms until Draco releases his legs. Harry walks to Draco’s desk then places both hands on top off it and spreads his legs, bending over and putting himself on display. The pose is so embarrassing that it takes all of his courage not to straighten himself and pull his pants back on with shame. His courage, however, is rewarded when he looks behind and sees the hungry look on Draco’s face.

Draco slowly comes behind him, placing both hands on Harry’s cheeks. His touch is soft, almost hesitant. He slides his hands slowly- achingly slowly- close to Harry’s opening. His touch worships Harry’s body. Just when Harry feels like he can’t take anymore, Draco’s thumb slides past the pucker of Harry’s hole, rubbing him inside.

“Draco.” Harry groans as Draco bends to kiss the most intimate part of Harry’s body. Draco begins to open the desperate wizard with his mouth. Harry struggles between rubbing himself to relief on Draco’s desk or pushing into the delicious sensation of Draco’s tongue. In his dilemma, Harry begins humping Draco’s desk.

He is so close. He is just feeling the warm pulse of that overwhelming pleasure when Draco pulls away. But Harry doesn’t have to wait long before Draco comes back. This time it’s his cock pushing against Harry. Harry can also feel the fabric of Draco’s trouser. _Merlin,_ Draco is so eager to fuck him he can’t even be bothered to disrobe.

“Please.” Harry pleads.

Finally, Draco pushes in and Harry melts against the desk below him. Stray parchment and desk knickknacks scratch at Harry’s front but even those sensations fade away as Draco begins thrusting into Harry over and over again. Draco’s cock grazes Harry’s prostate irregularly and each time black dots into Harry’s vision until he finally has to clench his eyes shut.

“Look at you.” Draco’s voice is shaking. “Look at you, Potter. Open for me. Gagging for it. Fucking come Potter.”

Harry groans.

Draco flips Harry then grips Harry’s cock, pumping him as his thrust become more erratic. “ _Come_ Potter.”

Harry lets go with a scream. His body clenches around Draco, wringing the orgasm out of the other man.

After a while Harry comes back to himself and realizes what he is laying on. Draco looks at him blankly as he starts to laugh. “The report. It’s useless now.”

Draco looks disgusted at the mess of ink-smeared parchment with patches of Harry’s pre-cum. “That’s okay,” Draco says as he straightens, giving Harry room to sit up. “You can take your time re-writing it. I closed that case yesterday. Apparently, the joy of perfectly toasted bread was worth the risk of breaking the Statue to one Christopher Harper. I pulled a late shift closing that case yesterday.”

Harry doesn’t know where to start. “I know perfectly well what you were doing last night.” It’s probably not a good idea to begin a relationship with a lecture on fucking one’s boss while half naked in the office… but needs must.

“What are you on about, Potter?” Malfoy tucks himself back into his pants but leaves his trousers open. Probably to distract Harry.

“I’m talking about you and Thatcher. I saw you!” Harry glares at Malfoy, daring him to deny it.

“Is that what you saw? Me and Thatcher? Really?” Before Harry can ask Malfoy what he’s talking about, Malfoy begins rooting into a trouser pocket until he pulls out a small bottle. He hands the bottle over for Harry to inspect.

“Fantastic Fantasies.” Harry reads out loud. He feels exasperated when he sees a red hot _WW_ on the underside of the bottle. He’s going to have to have a talk with Ron about this. “Wait a minute. When did-”

“Apparently, your partner’s crush is reciprocated. Johnny was willing to do me a little favor in exchange for the promise of a date. I’m sure you can handle that.”

“What the fuck?!” Harry squawked.

“Don’t worry. Apparently, he already thought we were sleeping together.”

Harry’s mouth opens and closes wordlessly as he tries to gather himself. “What do you mean- That’s not what I’m- You drugged me Malfoy!” At least he was able to get out the most important point.

Malfoy just shrugs unrepentant. “Like I said, you’re completely oblivious. I had to take drastic actions.”

Harry thinks about telling Malfoy where to stuff his drastic actions. Then he remembers Malfoy’s voice. _This isn’t just a fuck Potter_. He sighs. “You are _not_ off the hook. This is a big deal, Malfoy.”

Malfoy comes over and leans into Harry, giving him a kiss. “Then punish me.”


End file.
